


what are you eating mr barrow?!

by barrowsfatcock



Category: Downton Abbey
Genre: Breakfast, Brunch, Eating, Hard vore, M/M, Soft Vore, Vore, barrow eats george, carson hot, carson is a lil bit confused ngl, eating a person, george on a mf spoon ok, george on a spoon, wtf barrow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:08:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 19
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28058934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/barrowsfatcock/pseuds/barrowsfatcock
Summary: barrow eats george for breakfast ig
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	what are you eating mr barrow?!

and barrow is talking to carson and carson say

barrow are you eating master george

barrow say: yes (sassily)


End file.
